Aiko Senoo/Mirabelle Haywood
Aiko Senoo (Mirabelle Haywood in Magical Doremi) is a main character in Ojamajo Doremi. Biography Aiko transferred to Misora with her father for his job as a taxi driver. At first she came off as rude but quickly befriended Doremi and Hazuki after they realized she never meant to cause any harm. After witnessing her dad mysteriously vanish, she and Hazuki grew suspicious with Doremi - so with no other choice she brought them to the Maho-do. After they spied on her conversing with Majorika, they decided to become Apprentice Witch to help her keep the secret. Aiko is known for her distinctive kansai-dialect and often complains when others imitate it. She also has the Osaka comedy routine down and is a very smart bargainer. Appearance Aiko is a tan skinned girl with dark, deep blue eyes and matching hair that comes to about shoulder length and flips outward on the ends. Her bangs are slicked back, showing off most of her forehead, and she has many split curls on the upper-right corner. Originally she wore bright blue denim overalls with a light green t-shirt with yellow cuffs, along with pale brown flats and short socks. During the last three seasons she switched to a plain green shirt with a tan vest and teal denim jeans. Her shoes and socks remained the same. Personality Aiko excels in everything related to sports. She is humble regarding her abilities and is always willing to try new things, though her natural talents often has others relying on her. She loves a good challenge and while claiming not to be very smart, she tends to show that she doesn't give herself much credit. While a bit rough around the edges, she doesn't seem to mind indulging on girly activities and is considered motherly. Compared to most girls her age, Aiko appears to be mature and handles a lot of responsibility. She understood the aftermath of her decision when she was a little girl, back when her parents split up and used this to determine who needed her more. She is realistic and practical, but she is often silly and enjoys teasing others. One of her greatest joys is to make others laugh or cheer up, though she may accidentally offend them without realizing it. Aiko is seen as cool and admirable by the others, and due to this, is a bit accustomed to covering up her insecurities and past concerns. She hates to be seen as childish in front of others and tends to get flustered if she starts crying with witnesses around. Gallery Aiko Senoo.png Mirabelle Bay Leaf.gif Mirabelle Bay Leaf.png Hey ist ein plan fur beste des Monster aus Lucas der Blauer Time Force Ranger mit Mantamobil, Klawlox und Froschcon.png Wo Carter, Chad, Dana, Kelsey und Joel ist der plan fur...Ein plan mit...Der Prinz Olympius.png Aiko id - classic ojamajo doremi.jpg 18944 doremi hazuki and aiko - fun girls anime best.jpg 211097 aiko with doremi - fun girls ever.jpg 297645 doremi hazuki aiko meet shiori - popular girls ever.jpg AikoMag.png IMG_1291.JPG Maxresdefault-ojamajodoreminaisho-op.jpg 211126 motto doremi movie - fun ever sitcomlover.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Witches Category:Ojamajo DoReMi Category:Blue characters Category:Transformed characters